Face Down
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: Songfic. Do you feel like a man, as you push her around? Ryan was the only one who truly knew the truth behind Chad and Gabriella’s strange relationship. Ryan had to do something, be done before Chad destroyed Gabriella for good. Chadella and Ryella.
1. The Trailer

Face Down Trailer

(I know, a trailer for a one shot, how lame, but I like this one shot so…I decided, TRAILER!)

_**She was East High's golden girl**_

Shows Gabriella singing part of "Breaking Free"

_**He was the playmaker's best friend**_

Shows Chad sinking a basket.

_**And he was the Drama King**_

Shows Ryan putting on a hat and looking in a mirror

_**All looked good until Gabriella and Chad started dating**_

Shows Gabriella smiling at Chad

_**And then, things got ugly**_

Shows Chad punching Gabriella as she fell into the floor crying

**(Cue Music: chorus of "Face Down" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**

Shows Ryan asking Gabriella, "Why do you let him do these things to you, Gabby?"

"I-I don't know, Ry."

_**Vanessa Hudgens**_

Shows Gabriella yelling at Chad

_**Corbin Bleu**_

Shows Chad giving a really nasty look to Ryan

_**And Lucas Grabeel**_

Shows Ryan holding Gabriella on the ground and then shows Chad and Ryan fighting.

Then shows Ryan yelling, "Does this make you feel like some sort of hero, Danforth?"

**Screen goes black**

_**Face Down by xoGeekxInxThexPinkox**_


	2. Face Down

Title: Face Down

Rating: T

Pairings: Chadella, Ryella

Summary: Do you feel like a man, as you push her around? Ryan was the only one who truly knew the truth behind Chad and Gabriella's strange relationship. Ryan had to do something, be done before Chad destroyed Gabriella for good.

_**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my head.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.**_

"Gabriella, this is driving me crazy, you either put a stop to this or I'll do it myself!" Ryan Evans wailed at his friend from across his living room

"Ry, why do you do this? Chad is a good guy, I don't get it?" Gabriella sighed

"You know what I don't get, why you still go out with him when you know he's a monster." He said

Ryan was sick and tired of seeing Gabriella covered in bruises and crying all the time. It killed him, he loved her too much to allow Chad Danforth to beat her like she was some sort of animal.

"Ryan he's not a monster." Gabriella said, looking sternly at Ryan

"Yeah, Gabriella, right," he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her arm in her view, "What kind of human would possibly do this to someone else, huh?" he said angrily, pointing at a black bruise on her upper arm.

"Ryan, he's, he's…"

"Don't even Gabriella, it doesn't matter, nothing I say is going to matter anyway." He replied

"Yes it does, Ry, you know it does, and it's only happened twice." Gabriella said

_**Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.  
**_

Ryan rolled his eyes as he watched Gabriella get up and look in the mirror at her cheek.

She ran her hand across a light blue splotch across her right cheek.

"What's that?" Ryan asked

"Nothing." Gabriella quickly replied

"He did that didn't he!" he replied angrily

"Yes." She said, falling to the ground in tears, "I've tried to cover it up, it's worked until now, because now he's made it so bad that nothing will cover it up."

Ryan stared at the girl for a moment in shock.

"Gabby, why do you let him do this to you!" he said

"I don't know, he says he loved me and that he's doing this for my own good but I know it's not the truth, and I can't break up with him because he said if I left, he'd kill me!" Gabriella sobbed

Ryan's face went pail. "Oh my God, Gabriella." He gasped

"That's it." Ryan said, grabbing his jacket and running out the front door.

"Ryan, where are you going?" she yelled after him

"Oh no." she sobbed, "Ryan no."

She quickly slid her jacket over her small frame and grabbed her car keys and got in the car, still sobbing.

_**Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
**_

Ryan pulled into the Danforth driveway and stopped the car.

He ran up to the door and angrily beat on it, "Danforth come answer the door! You hear me Chad, answer the door!"

Chad ripped open the door and stared at him.

"What the hell do you want?" Chad said bitterly, looking Ryan up and down.

Ryan shoved Chad to the ground and kicked him in the stomach.

"That's for Gabriella's pain," he said, kicking him once more, "That's for Gabriella's bruises," and he kicked him once more, but this time, dead between the legs, "And this is for Gabriella's tears."

Chad gasped for breath.

"Ryan! No!"

Ryan turned around as he heard Gabriella's voice.

She had fell to her knees at his feet and grabbed onto his leg.

"Ryan he'll kill you, don't, don't do this please, for your good." She cried

"Evans you fag, what the hell do you think you're doing." Chad yelled, slamming Ryan into the wall

Little did Chad know, dancing was a very physical thing, involving many, many push ups, causing Ryan to be a very strong guy.

Ryan grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him to the floor.

"Do you think it makes you a man because you go around and beat the hell out of Gabriella!" he yelled

Chad flipped Ryan off of him and ran over to his book bag and bulled out a hand gun.

Gabriella gasped.

"What am I beating him for?" Chad said, facing Gabriella, "You're the one who told him about our secret, isn't that right you little slut!"

As she stood up, her eyes wild with anger, he punched her in the jaw, causing her to fall to the ground, gasping in pain.

He put the gun towards her head, "For your last words Gabriella Anne Montez, did you or did you not tell Ryan Evans about us."

"Not so fast!" Ryan said, grabbing a lamp from the table and nailing Chad in the back with it.

Chad fell to the ground.

Ryan bent over him and stared at him for a second before noticing the gun was in the floor beside him.

He glanced at Gabriella and locked eyes with her and looked over at the gun, signaling for her to go get it.

As Gabriella got up, Ryan punched Chad in the nose to distract him.

Ryan got off of the boy and stood in front of him.

"Is that all you got, you fag, just a little punch, you make me sick." He punched Ryan in the face

Ryan grabbed him by his shoulder and threw him to the ground.

_**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.**_

"Just because you think you can get away with beating Gabriella, you're wrong, every action has an equal reaction, and when you hurt someone you are going to get hurt back!" Ryan hissed, grabbing him by the neck.

"You think if you try to kill me, it makes you any better of a man yourself, I mean, you could stand over me and preach to me like you're doing, but it doesn't make you any better of a person." Chad gasped for breath

Ryan released Chad's neck and put his hands on his shoulders.

"You will never be any better of a man than me." Ryan said, slamming him into the floor.

Chad flipped Ryan off of him and stood up and turned toward Gabriella.

He ran over to her and slammed her into the wall.

_**I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture  
**_

"Gabby, do it! Now!" Ryan yelled

Gabriella took the gun and aimed at his arm and pulled the trigger.

Chad fell to the ground in pain.

"Gabriella, get out now, and call the police!"

"Ryan, he'll kill me." She cried

"You're already half past dead, Montez." Chad gasped, kicking out his foot causing her to nearly trip over him.

"NOW GABRIELLA!" Ryan yelled

Gabriella jumped over Chad.

"Ryan!" she yelled, tossing the gun at Ryan.

Ryan carefully caught the gun and slid it into his pocket.

_**Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has.**_

"I don't know whether to kill you here or let the police deal with you, I know what I want, I want you dead Danforth, for everything you've done to her." Ryan said, walking in a circle around Chad

"You don't think I don't want to kill you and the girl." Chad replied

"You're insane." Ryan said

Chad looked at him with a look of deep malice as Ryan kept talking.

"She doesn't love you." Chad stated matter of factly.

"And she sure as hell doesn't love you." Ryan hissed

"Yes she does, she doesn't have a choice, loving me is life or death for her." He said

"Yes she does have a choice Danforth, she's not going to be under your trap anymore, she's had enough." Ryan replied

"No she's not, because the second she comes in this door, I'm going to kill her, gun or not, I'm going to kill her."

Ryan's pulse raged as he stared down at Chad.

He got right down at his level and stared into his wild brown eyes, "You lay one hand on her and you'll have more than the police to worry about."

"Ryan!" Gabriella said, bursting into the door with three police men behind her along with Sharpay.

"Ryan, oh my God." Sharpay gasped

"You're dead." Chad said, lunging past the group towards Gabriella .

Gabriella shrieked as Ryan pulled her out of Chad's direction and into his chest.

Ryan gently rubbed her back as she attempted to catch her breath.

As the police men got Chad handcuffed, he yelled back at the group, "I will get my revenge on you two."

"I said it before Danforth and I'll say it again, If you dare lay one hand on her ever again, you'll pay." Ryan yelled.

Gabriella sobbed on Ryan's shoulder as he led her into the driveway and into his truck.

_**Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..**_

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..

Gabriella looked out the window for half the ride back to Ryan's house.

"Are you alright, Gabby?" he asked

"I guess, I'm just…"

"Scared."

"Yeah, I don't want Chad to come back, Ry." She said, wiping the mascara lines off her cheeks.

"He won't, not if I can help it." Ryan said

"Thanks Ryan, for everything." Gabriella said.

"You're welcome." He replied

"Ryan, this will never hurt me, he will never hurt me, I have had enough." She said

"He'll never lay another hand on you Gabriella." Ryan said

He never did. And Ryan kept his promise to Gabriella.

Chad Danforth never hurt Gabriella Montez again.

_**One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again.**_

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has.

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..


End file.
